


Angst, I Guess

by Insecure_Vortex



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, I Ruined a Friendship with this Fic, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Renora, So much angst, White Rose - Freeform, no really, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecure_Vortex/pseuds/Insecure_Vortex
Summary: Everyone dies (or do they). No one is safe (or are they). You might get mad at me, (oh well).





	Angst, I Guess

The battle wasn’t going well. Team RWBY had taken a large number of their attackers out, but more kept coming. Ruby was a red blur, shooting down their enemies rapidfire. Blake was as slick as ever, using her Semblance for an edge. Yang barreled through the unlucky few who dared to stand in her way.

It was Weiss who was having problems. She was the only member of the team who didn’t normally use a shooting weapon. She managed to narrowly dodge anything that came her way, and took down almost as many people as any of her teammates. But as much as Weiss tried, she had no room for failure.

She hesitated for too long. Yang almost didn’t notice that Weiss had been shot until she heard Blake cry out Weiss’ name. Yang wheeled around and her voice died in her throat. Red was blossoming through Weiss’s dress. She fell to the ground quietly and didn’t get up.

Ruby gasped in horror and flew to her side. Blake shot down the guy on her tail and made her way over to Weiss as well. Yang yelled in rage. She took out the girl who had shot Weiss without a second thought and knelt beside her friend. There was so much red everywhere.

“Ugh...that was...unexpected.” Weiss coughed.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Yang said softly. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Weiss…” Ruby whimpered. Blake stayed silent, but her face said enough.

“Don’t...waste time….You need...to go,” Weiss groaned. Her breath was getting more shallow.

Blake shushed her. “Don't say that. You’re going to be okay.”

Weiss breathed out a shallow chuckle. “Heh, don’t lie to...me, Blake. I’ve been shot….I love you, Ruby…”

“No, no, no! Stay with us!” Ruby pleaded. Blake looked like she was in shock. Yang was upset, but her blood boiled. Weiss went still. Their teammate was gone.

As Ruby flung herself onto Weiss, Yang thought she saw something move in the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened. She had barely enough time to shout,“Sniper on your left!”

But it was too late. Blake was hit. She looked down at the red seeping through her shirt in shock before collapsing onto Weiss.

“ _NO!_ ” Ruby screamed. She whipped the gun up faster than Yang could think and shot down the assailant. Yang almost couldn’t comprehend it. Not Blake too...two people that she cared about gone in two minutes. That has to be a record, she thought.

Ruby quickly turned Blake over on her back. The faunus hacked and hissed in pain. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fail you,” she said.

“C’mon, Blake, we just lost Weiss…” Ruby whispered.

“You’ve got to...win this,” Blake grunted. “For Weiss...and me…”

“You did good, kitty,” Yang said softly. “After this, we’ll get you some tuna, okay?”

Blake smiled faintly. “Love...you…” She went limp in their arms.

Ruby wiped away her tears, a steely look in her eyes. “We need to avenge them. We’ve got to do this, Yang.”

Yang took a shaky breath. She swore she would destroy every last one of them. “Yeah. Let’s kill ‘em.” She banged her fists together.

They picked up their bodies and carried them away from the battlezone. Weiss and Blake were laid together gently. Yang kissed Blake and quietly promised to come back. Ruby squeezed Weiss’ hand one last time before stepping back. The half-sisters continued on.

The enemies tried to stop their march to their base. Yang shot one between the eyes without even turning her head. She knew she hadn’t missed. Ruby scanned the area as they walked, and those that Yang didn’t take out, she made short work of.

Eventually, they reached the base. Upon a pile of rocks sat their leader, the one who caused Weiss and Blake’s fate. Yang grit her teeth, her eyes no longer violet, now a burning red.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” Nora Valkyrie smirked. “Half of team RWBY, here to challenge me? Where’s Kitty and Ice Queen?”

Neither Yang or Ruby said anything. Their silence must have told Nora everything. She cackled madly.

“Oh, that’s just _perfect!_ Did I hurt wittle Wuby’s feewings? And what about you, Little Dragon?” She looked down on Yang. “Are you going to pitch a fit ‘cause I took away your favorite toys?”

Something inside of Yang snapped. She yelled and fired at Nora. The redhead easily dodged.

“So, that’s how it is, huh? Oh, _Ren!_ ” Nora called out in a singsong voice.

Out of the cover of the woods, Ren jumped out and instantly shot at Yang. She rolled to the side, her focus shifting to the new opponent. Ruby went up the rock pile after Nora instead. Nora whipped out her own gun and fired at Ruby. Even with Ruby’s Semblance, Nora was quick and played dirty, so it was more of a test of endurance than anything else. Or who would empty their gun first.

Yang was on the attack. She showed Ren no mercy, kicking and shooting wildly. Ren shot less, but Yang knew it was only because he was thinking of how to tactically strike. She had to take him out fast. She made eye contact with Ruby.They had a silent conversation in a second with their eyes. She had a plan.

Yang kicked at the pile of rocks. She continued to do so, while firing at Ren to keep him back. On the fourth try, it worked. The pile shifted unstably, and a small avalanche came down. Yang glanced up to see Nora struggling for balance.

“Nora!” Ren shouted. He immediately ran up to save his girlfriend. Yang smirked and shot him in the back. It was almost too easy. He stumbled and fell, rolling off the pile. Yang caught him, only to throw him off the side, away from the falling rocks.

“Ren!” Nora cried in anguish. She growled and that’s when Yang realized that her plan had worked a little too well.

Ruby had managed to keep her footing, as she had been expecting this. But she had been distracted by Ren falling off the rocks. Even after what had happened, Ruby must have remembered a time when Nora and Ren had been their allies, even friends.

Nora wheeled around and shot. Time slowed down. Yang saw it fly towards her baby sister and hit her in the chest, right beside her heart. Yang knew she was screaming, but couldn’t hear it.

She surged forward to catch Ruby as she fell. “No, sis, Rubes, please, I can’t-I can’t lose anyone else,” Yang’s voice broke.

Ruby gave a small smile and brushed some hair out of her big sister’s violet eyes. “You can do it, Yang….We believe in you.”

And with that, Ruby Rose, the sister that Yang had promised to protect since childhood, fell silent. Yang set her body down carefully. She lifted her head up to look into Nora’s aqua eyes.

“It’s just you and me, Valkyrie.”

“So it seems, old friend,” Nora said softly.

“ ‘Friend?’ Were they your friends too?” Yang jerked her thumb back to where Ruby lay.

Nora blinked rapidly. “I never wanted it to be this way. But, we’re on different sides in this war.”

“It doesn’t have to end like this. Just come on down, and we can settle this,” Yang said.

Nora laughed bitterly. “What is there to settle? I took away your team, you took away mine. There’s nothing left for me here.”

“Well,” Yang sighed. “In that case, I hope you’ll forgive me for this, _friend._ ” And with that, Yang fired.

It struck Nora directly in the chest. She looked down, wide-eyed. “Oh.” And she pitched forward.

Yang caught her old friend and set her down on the grass.

Nora was smiling as she cried. “You know...I always thought that...I’d go out by your side….Heh, this wasn’t exactly how I imagined it though.”

Yang took Nora’s hand and clenched it tight. “Yeah, can’t say I expected this either. But, life just has a way of screwing up your plans, doesn’t it?”

Nora’s giggling gave way to coughing. “Yup….Ya’know, Yang, I’ve always loved you-”

“Okay, this is getting too out of hand,” Weiss said, walking up to the two of them, hands on her hips.

“Yeah, I know I can be dramatic, but, come on? Really? It’s just paintball.” Ruby said, grinning.

Yang shrugged. “You guys told me to take it seriously. It was her that decided to pull the ‘tragic love’ schtick.”

Nora laughed as she wiped the blue paint off her face. “Wow, that was really fun! Let’s do it again!”

Ren shook his head, a small smile on his face as he helped his girlfriend up. “I think we all need to eat before deciding on that.”

“Yeah, I’m getting hungry,” Jaune said. He turned to Yang, who was fighting not to burst into laughter as she saw the big red paint splatter between his eyes. “Why’d you have to shoot me so hard?”

“Yeah, what kind of paint is this?” Blake asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care!” Nora said. “We need to hurry and eat so we can do it again!”

“No thanks, Nora. I need to recover emotionally from all the trauma I just went through. All of you are really good at playing dead,” Yang fake swooned into Blake’s arms. Ruby giggled and Weiss huffed a chuckle, rolling her eyes.

“I really ruined my dress for _this?_ ”

“Yup. You ruined it to spend time with us,” Blake said smugly.

“Weiss, we all know you loved the attention,” Ruby chirped.

“...True. But I want to bring Myrtenaster next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Volume 6, I decided to post this thing I wrote when I was twelve. So have something different than BNHA for once! Here, take it! I do this because I love you guys. Ah, I'm so excited for this volume!  
> If you actually thought they died, sorry! I tried to make it a little over-dramatic, so you might get the hint that it wasn't serious before the twist at the end, but I showed it to my friend and she started crying because she thought I really had killed them all off. Then she read to the end and got mad at me and refused to speak to me for days. So, yeah, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you did, and criticism is accepted! Bye!


End file.
